fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Tucows list
Click on any heading for evidence of fraud. Sites can be loaded using a proxy service to avoid their IP blocking of law enforcement and registrar IP addresses. These may serve other fraud sites at other times, or from other geographies. But any site served is still an illegal fraud pharmacy. = AWAITING ACTION = Tested and verified from an unblocked proxy on December 3, 2018. Any name servers shown here are dedicated solely to resolving access to Eva Pharmacy frauds. Our research shows that these typically run on hijacked servers. Canadian Drugstore drugsfrom-canada.net Canadian Health&Care Mall yourcaremall.com Canadian Pharmacy anettrista.com crissywanda.com Canadian_Pharmacy_2001 ardradari.com CanadianPharmacy mysupplementinc.com thetrustedeshop.com My Canadian Pharmacy dannyshantee.com Online Pharmacy italiafarm24.net TrustPharmacy discountmeds.org meds24x7.net privatepharmacy.org ---- =ALREADY SUSPENDED BY THE REGISTRAR= NO ACTION REQUIRED Name servers These domains are used solely to resolve access to fraud pharmacies ckisobfu.com (ClientHold) gdwgnufa.com (ClientHold) owoikxjw.com (ClientHold) tqqjnryd.com (ClientHold) fdbdapoo.com (ClientHold) ikywkurk.com (ClientHold) iwysihpw.com (ClientHold) lduxzkdo.com (ClientHold) ovkonjbx.com (ClientHold) vekmzhtb.com (Not resolving) yitvcofd.com (ClientHold) byeowqjc.com (ClientHold) dciftblw.com (ClientHold) CANADA-PHARMACY corissxenabeth.com (ClientHold) lanechelsey.com (ClientHold) Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy fastfastprogram.com (ClientHold) firstrxprogram.com (Expired) Canadian Family Pharmacy myherbstrade.com (Expired) Canadian Health&Care Mall siouxdarice.com (ClientHold) cybillvan.com (ClientHold) eulaelysee.com (ClientHold) firstbestsupply.com (ClientHold) genericfastdeal.com (ClientHold) hotpharmtrade.com (ClientHold) jaynelllettie.com (ClientHold) luckycareinc.com (ClientHold) margarettaflorette.com (ClientHold) mydrugsinc.com (ClientHold) twylaemlynn.com (ClientHold) larapavla.com (ClientHold) carmineulrika.com (ClientHold) giacintalucine.com (ClientHold) luckymedssupply.com (ClientHold) marissaphilis.com (ClientHold) minettaelse.com (ClientHold) anjelalauren.com (ClientHold) ardeniajobi.com (ClientHold) arianabetty.com (ClientHold) bestbesteshop.com (ClientHold) carmahyacinthia.com (ClientHold) charleenealasaid.com (ClientHold) glorybeitris.com (ClientHold) juliegena.com (ClientHold) katrinagretal.com (ClientHold) mindyfanchon.com (ClientHold) newmedsquality.com (ClientHold) safehealthmart.com (ClientHold) firsthealthshop.com (ClientHold) luckysafevalue.com (ClientHold) smartmedsoutlet.com (ClientHold) newtabsmall.com (ClientHold) yournaturalmall.com (ClientHold) hvgjgpzx.com (ClientHold) koxsfstx.com (ClientHold) yhjesesq.com (ClientHold) fasthealingmall.com (ClientHold) homehotsupply.com (ClientHold) homerxsale.com (ClientHold) luckyrxcompany.com (ClientHold) magiccuringshop.com (ClientHold) myherbalcompany.com (ClientHold) newpillservice.com (ClientHold) theaidsupply.com (ClientHold) Canadian_Pharmacy_2001 alenelavinie.com (ClientHold) anselmajessamine.com (ClientHold) konstanzealicia.com (ClientHold) CanadianPharmacy annaliesejohanna.com (ClientHold) cindymaryjane.com (ClientHold) doroteyacassandre.com (ClientHold) homeherbsshop.com (ClientHold) homenaturalsale.com (ClientHold) jobynashanda.com (ClientHold) katherinecybil.com (ClientHold) lidagaelrois.com (ClientHold) luckytabsmall.com (ClientHold) lyneaprisca.com (ClientHold) maiaclarissa.com (ClientHold) mycuringinc.com (ClientHold) myherbservice.com (ClientHold) verinajulina.com (ClientHold) yourfirstreward.com (ClientHold) yourherbssupply.com (ClientHold) newtabscompany.com (ClientHold) tristadesiri.com (ClientHold) verinajulina.com (ClientHold) liesalizabeth.com (ClientHold) mariettekoodita.com (ClientHold) patricalavinie.com (ClientHold) salglynnis.com (ClientHold) alfyhinda.com (ClientHold) cortneycharyl.com (ClientHold) globalpilltrade.com (ClientHold) candrasean.com (ClientHold) carrollninnetta.com (ClientHold) elfredamommy.com (ClientHold) eolanderee.com (ClientHold) genevraabbye.com (ClientHold) julinacordelie.com (ClientHold) kendradorry.com (ClientHold) livcherri.com (ClientHold) rebeckakakalina.com (ClientHold) securerxquality.com (ClientHold) sheelagherinn.com (ClientHold) velvetguillemette.com (ClientHold) yettabeatrice.com (ClientHold) bestsafesale.com (ClientHold) firstfastreward.com (ClientHold) hotcaremart.com (ClientHold) magicmedsinc.com (ClientHold) mymedsmart.com (ClientHold) mymedsmart.com (ClientHold) tpjwrnxf.com (ClientHold) besttabletvalue.com (ClientHold) safecareoutlet.com (ClientHold) safedrugprogram.com (ClientHold) My Canadian Pharmacy thewelnesssale.com (ClientHold) homeherbaleshop.com (ClientHold) iviesaundra.com (ClientHold) luckysafestore.com (ClientHold) mycarewebmart.com (ClientHold) natalietedelga.com (ClientHold) newdrugsvalue.com (ClientHold) newtrustedmart.com (ClientHold) ninettareiko.com (ClientHold) safesmartsale.com (ClientHold) giovannaarline.com (ClientHold) alvirakelley.com (ClientHold) glorianemoyna.com (ClientHold) liannaanya.com (ClientHold) naneteemmalyn.com (ClientHold) alexinelonee.com (ClientHold) familyaidmall.com (ClientHold) anastasiaroselin.com (ClientHold) caitrinhazel.com (ClientHold) darleenleyla.com (ClientHold) deborahvinni.com (ClientHold) elisabettabab.com (ClientHold) grettaleesa.com (ClientHold) janetalynett.com (ClientHold) katinkamariska.com (ClientHold) kerrilladeline.com (ClientHold) madelinaetty.com (ClientHold) matildachristabella.com (ClientHold) opheliealbertine.com (ClientHold) samanthaarliene.com (ClientHold) newpharmmarket.com (ClientHold) familyaidmall.com (ClientHold) newpharmmarket.com (ClientHold) goodsmartmall.com (ClientHold) pureglobaleshop.com (ClientHold) mycanadianinc.com (ClientHold) yourmedicalmart.com (ClientHold) RxExpressOnline safepharmstore.com (ClientHold) newpharmaceuticsale.com (Expired) amecornelia.com (Expired) carmelitanissie.com (Expired) jessalynfran.com (Expired) jodyemmaline.com (Expired) katharynbren.com (Expired) magdalenesibylla.com (Expired) marilynailene.com (Expired) rozamondflorry.com (Expired) tarrahjoycelin.com (Expired) RxMedications dredijocelyn.com (Expired) Toronto Drugstore firstmedsgroup.com (Expired) safehotservices.com (Expired) US Drugs fastbestsale.com (ClientHold) luckyhotassist.com (ClientHold) =Where to send abuse complaints= To submit a report of illegal activity related to a domain name or abuse, please contact legal@tucows.com.